In a typical peer-to-peer network (or “P2P network”), each member (or peer) in the peer-to-peer network establishes a connection to each of the other members. Using these direct peer-to-peer connections, the members send data to and request data from the other members directly, rather than using a centralized server (e.g., compared to a typical client-server network where members interact through the server), though the data may pass through other network devices, such as a router or access point. The connections can be wired (e.g., using a network cable to connect to a peer or a network) or wireless (e.g., using an interface supporting an IEEE 802.11 or “Wi-Fi” protocol). Typically, each member in the network has similar responsibilities in the network and the members are considered generally equivalent (as network members). For example, in a peer-to-peer network with N peers, each peer has N−1 connections to other peers.
In some peer-to-peer networks, a server is also used by the members for some centralized services, such as address discovery (e.g., for establishing the connections for building the peer-to-peer network).